Be My Distraction
by Bloodydiadem
Summary: "I need you. I need you to be there when I'm sad, I need you to make me happy when I'm getting the urge to do something bad. I need you to hold me and kiss me, and love me like no one else has. Because I have no one else to do that. No one but you. I need you to be my distraction" Rating and Pairing subject to change.
1. She's Gone

**This is my first chapter, there will definitely be more. But my updates will probably be irregular due to school, sorry. But hope you enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: I am not as awesome as James Patterson, obviously. **

* * *

My body shook as I sat against my mom's cold bedroom door. I had called the police seconds before, explaining my life or death situation. Someone was in my simple little apartment, someone I don't know. He came to the door asking for my parents. I live alone with my mother, who was in her small room working on her college homework. I thought nothing of it at the time, knowing he was most likely a maintenance man or someone my mom knew from work or school. I had left the main door open, the screen door closed as I had gone to get my mom.

I didn't hear the screen door open when I walked into my mom's bedroom, telling her there was someone at the door asking for her. She had stood, not really confused until she stood out in the hallway. I asked her what was wrong. She said "Nothing sweetheart, just that there's no one at the door."

I had shook my head. "He was just there. Kind of tall, blonde," I said. That was when I heard the shot. The sound that will forever haunt my nightmares. A gunshot. My mother hit the ground, as if all the life just rushed out of her at once. Like her magical cane that kept her up and standing was just stolen from her. I almost screamed, though I knew that would be bad.

Without making any noise I closed the bedroom door, stealing the phone off the bedside table. I got lucky that even with the password I could call the police. I dialed 911, wishing that I wasn't hearing the ringing, but a voice telling me I was going to be okay. "Nine one one, what's your emergency," a female's voice asked. She sounded calm, so calm it annoyed me. Someone is calling you with an emergency lady! At least feel a bit of urgency to help.

"There's someone in my house that shot my mom. I don't know if they're still hear. I'm hiding in a bedroom and I can't hear anything," I almost yelled. I started panicking when I heard her typing.

"I have tracked your location though GPS, just stay where you are until an officer comes to get you. Try to stay calm and quiet," the woman said. I couldn't stay calm though. I had started hearing his footsteps throughout the house, drawers and doors opening.

I had thought about trying to go out the window, though I was sure that I would make some sort of noise while climbing. So I just sat against the door until I could barely hear his footsteps and started crawling.

And that is where I am now. Knowing I couldn't stay where I was, so I crawled around my moms large bed, going around to the side farthest from the door. The door had been locked, though I know it can be opened without a key or being broken down. That scared me more than anything, knowing that he could get in the room unannounced, just as he did entering my house.

The operator said "Officers are close to your location, please just stay where you are." Her calmness still annoyed me and made me want to panic. I started to hear his footsteps again, they were loud and heavy, unlike how most burglars and murderers should walk while in a house where they know a child waits.

I scrunched myself farther against the wall, making sure i would be unseen from the door. What could a random man want inside my house? My family is nothing special. My father died when I was three, and my mother never talked about him. I don't even know how he died, or where. Now my mother is dead as well, joining my father and grandparents wherever the dead go besides in a grave.

The man stopped sort of close to the door, as if he were about to enter, though I heard a door farther away open, my bedroom most likely. I let out the breath I was holding in, trying not to cry while thinking of my mothers limp body.

It wasn't the first time I'd seen a dead body. I've seen them plenty of times on tv, though never in person. It kind of scared me, knowing that I no longer had anyone to take care of me. No one to hold me when I cried about people at school, or family, or my constant question of sexuality. No one to help me buy shoes or clothes, though I didn't really do that much anyways. But I was happy to have my mom around.

Now she's gone, my father is gone, and luckily my sister isn't here to witness this. She'd be horrified, devastated. She's gone as well though, young Rebecca, she'd be eleven now. Today being her birthday, Mom and I were going to go visit her grave. Now that will never happen, because I'll have two graves to visit. God, why is this happening to me? Why not someone that deserves it?

I heard the woman's voice on the phone again. "Ma'am, officers are at your location now. They're going to enter the house. Do you know if the intruder is still inside?" she said quickly.

I strained my ears, trying to pick up any signs that he may still be in the house. "I can't hear anything," I whispered. "There's a few window's in the room he had gone into, so he might have left."

I couldn't think about what would happen if he had left, if my mother's murderer had just gotten away as soon as police arrived. Wouldn't they have noticed someone jumping out a window? No, probably not. They tend to miss details like that.

"There's an officer on his way in now to get you, the suspect has gotten away. Thank you for your cooperation," her voice stoical once again. Thank you? Thank you! That's all I get from you people? That man killed my mother, and was going to kill me and you couldn't even catch him!

I hit the big red END button, tired of law enforcement people.

Eventually I heard footsteps enter the room. "Miss, it's alright to come out now. I'm an officer with the local department here to take you somewhere safe," he said. His voice was calm, soothing. While my body was still shaking, tears running down my face.

I stood, leaning against the wall for support as the world was tilt on an axis. My world had just been turned upside down.

He smiled upon seeing me, a warm, heart wrenching smile that I'd probably never see again. Slowly I walked around the large, queen sized bed, holding it knowing I couldn't stand by myself. Before I could make it to the officer, my vision blurred out. The floor became a friend, comforting me while I fell into a deep sleep. One I would eventually wake from.


	2. What's Going On?

Miles away from the house I once lived in, the one that caused the whole mess called my life, sits a school. Not a very large school, just an average sized one with a decent amount of students attending. Seven-thirty in the morning, the school was there in front of me. A foreign place full of people unknown to me.

Glass doors the width of two of myself came into sight as I approached them, making my way there slowly. Not wanting to enter, I stood for a moment thinking about all the times I had walked into my old school. The hell I went through everyday there just for being different. For not dating the right people, hell, not even the right gender. Not wearing the 'right' clothes, even though the dress code was quite strict.

No one really understood that my mom had taken care of me alone while also trying to get herself through college. They didn't get that I couldn't purchase the expensive clothes and shoes, or that I really wasn't able to pay for my lunch everyday. No weekly allowance, no trust fund waiting for me; now it's even more impossible. With no family, I'm lost in a place completely unknown to me.

The only money I got was when one of the items sold of my mother's. At the time I thought selling my mom's expensive jewelry and anything else was a good idea, but lately I've begun to regret letting those things go. Some were priceless to her, but they kept me going. Now I have very little things left from her. A necklace with my brother's, my mom's, and I's birthstones on it and her old engagement ring from my father.

I always wondered why my mother and father never got married, though I had always thought it was just because my brother wasn't his child. Even though I was his child, he wasn't around much from what I remember. He had proposed, but there was never a wedding. Then he passed, and he was nearly forgotten about.

But now, standing in front of this new place I wish one of them was here, just to walk me through the motions of getting ready; of meeting my teachers.

Someone walked up to the door from the inside, looking at me as if I were some lunatic that was lost. Opening the door, they popped their head out. "Hey, you need something? Are you lost?," I shook my head, looking at their shoes.

"I'm new, was just getting a look outside. Guess I got lost in my thoughts," I looked up at their face, surprisingly smiling. "Though I could use some help finding the office," I said. They smiled back, opening the door more and gestured for me to come inside

Keeping a good distance away from me, they turned right, down a wide, empty hallway. We were silent all the way down the hallway, though it wasn't completely awkward. Just, odd.

They stopped at a door, the sign OFFICE right above the door. I turned around to thank the person, but they were already gone. No name, and now while I'm trying to remember what they look like, I'm finding it impossible. Not even the color of their hair is coming to mind. Strange, a bit too strange.

Turning the knob on the door, I took a deep breath. _I can do this. _I thought to myself. Pulling the door open, I was welcomed by an obviously fake smile on the secretary's face. I plastered a fake smile on mine as well, knowing I shouldn't start off today with the secretary hating me.

"What's your name and why are you here?" she asked me. I grimaced, worried she was already angry.

Hurriedly I replied, "Ride, Maximum Ride. First day, don't exactly know where to go," I said, beginning to feel myself fold inside my body. I wrapped my arm around my stomach, as if that could protect me.

Her eyes softened, noticing my distressed stature. "Right, of course. We were informed you'd be arriving today. Your schedule, hold on a sec," she told me while rummaging through papers on her desk. On her desk sat a name card. Natalia Skye. Having no idea whether she was married or not, I knew I would never address her by her name.

"Found it," she said. Most likely more for herself than me. "All the classes you have are in this building, luckily. The room numbers, teacher's names, and subjects are on the paper." she says, handing the paper to me. Glancing at it I notice most seem to be advanced classes. I was in mostly Advanced at my old school, though I had a reason to keep up. The reason is gone now though, so I don't even know if I'll do good in these classes again

I put my fake smile back on, thanking her before exiting the office. The person that lead me to the office was leaning against the wall across from me. "Where did you go earlier? You just, well, disappeared," I said.

They just looked at me, a mischievous smirk made my eyes widen in almost fear. "I went to class. But I knew you just finished talking to miss I Like No One. Come on, I'll take you to your first class. You've only missed about fifteen minutes," they said, starting to walk to the hallway to the left. Now I can hear people in their classes, teachers teaching lessons. But the third door down from the main building doors had no noise inside. It was strange, because once looking into the small window I saw no one moving. Everyone, even the teacher, were completely still. It seemed as if they weren't even breathing. But they had to be, didn't they?

I wanted to ask, but knew it would be too odd of a question, one that probably couldn't be answered.

The fifth door down on the right side is where they stopped. Gesturing for me to go inside, I turned and looked at them. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked, honestly curious. No stranger has helped me out of the goodness of their hearts since a few weeks after the incident. Especially someone in a high school that I'm new at.

He just smiled saying, "You'll find out soon enough, maybe."

After that I turned back to the door, placing my hand on the handle. It was cool to the touch, almost so much so that it burns. Quickly taking my hand off it, I really looked at the door. It was the same as most school doors. wooden, but there was something off. There! A light indentation on the door, right below the small window. A name maybe? Or a symbol. Being too light to really read, I decided that I'd come back with a paper and pencil to figure it out.

Placing my hand back on the knob I turned it quickly, wanting to release it as soon as my hand touched it. Pushing it open, I was greeted by a younger man, someone in their early twenties most likely. A hard glare is all I got from him, most likely thinking that I was late. Well, technically I was.

"Miss Ride, so you've finally decided we're good enough for you to grace us with your arrival. Perfect. Quick, a book. Any book," I nearly panicked as he said this. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. But he said book, and of course my favorite series comes to mind.

Blurting out Child of the Ghosts may not have been my smartest move. Everyone sat and stared at me, even Mr. Dickfacce. Of course they had never heard of it, why would they have? It's not very popular, neither is..

"Jonathan Moeller right?," he asked. I nodded, my eyes widening as he smiled. A real smile that met his eyes. One that could make any ordinary girls drop their pants within a heartbeat. Too bad I took it as a threat. He knew what it was, and had obviously read it. The violence in the series, the things you could learn just from reading it were dangerous. Further meaning that he's most likely dangerous as well. Note to self, don't trust him.

He sticks his hand out for me to shake. I stand there and stare at it, not trusting that something wouldn't happen if he touched me. That person in the hallway, the secretary, they never tried to touch me. Stayed as far away as they could actually. But not this teacher, he wanted to touch me. I knowing look hit his eyes, as if he knew why I was hesitating. Though of course he didn't. My mind is safe from everyone's here. Right?

Of course. It's not possible for them to be able to read my mind, even by touching me. It just doesn't make sense. Even with the new technology being made and tested, I don't think normal high school students and teachers can mind read.


	3. Don't Touch Me

**Sorry for the wait, ****didn't know how to do this one exactly. Btw, Max, as well as everyone else, have different abilities in this story, making it a bit OOC, but I hope that's okay. And Mr. Raynes is not a Maximum Ride character that I know of, I just kind of made him up for the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Patterson is the awesome author of Maximum Ride, not myself.**

* * *

He put his hand back to his side, cocking his head as if trying to figure me out. "Odd, yes, odd indeed," he muttered to himself. Just barely audible, only for me I assumed. "We don't bite Miss Ride, well, not often. Take your seat over there next to Ella," he said to me. She raised her head from the book she was reading and smiled. I tried to smile back, but it just wasn't working. I couldn't get it to reach my eyes as I walked over to the desk next to hers.

The whole time I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and not just the guys, but the girls as well. Ella though, her eyes pierced through me. Bright blue, and endless ocean of emotions that began to scare me. Strangely enough though, I liked it. Looking at her I could see the small scars, nearly invisible due to the make up she was wearing. Concealer could only cover up so much. I had to do the same thing weeks before due to falling and hitting my head on my mother's.. _don't think about that, _I told myself. I'm tired of thinking about that day.

My own scars came to mind, but why bother hiding them in a new place where no one knows my story, no one needs to know. They don't need to know that I have no parents, no siblings, no family besides my strange aunt Anne. Though I am grateful she took me in, I might as well be living by myself. The house we live in is so large it could house fifteen people. Of course it's only us though. She never married, never had kids after seeing what happened to my mother's family. Losing a husband and a daughter, the worst pain a mother could go through.

So she has detached herself from me, only speaking to me when necessary for school or something of the sort. She didn't want to get too close to me, then lose me as my mother had lost her daughter, or as how I had lost my mother. So I was basically alone in this new place, completely full of people I don't know; people that don't want to know me.

Pulling myself out of my mental state of thought, I stuck my hand out at Ella. "Maximum, pleasure to meet you," I said, hoping to sound at least a bit proper to match my attire. My aunt thought it would be wise to send me to school in a black pencil skirt with slits in the sides, and a dark blue button up shirt.

She just smirked, taking my hand in hers, pulling it up to her lips, kissing it lightly. "Ella, and the pleasure is all mine," she said, kissing my fingers once more before releasing them. I could feel the goosebumps on my arms, though the Arizona air was much too warm for them to be caused by cold.

Wishing I could pull my knees up to my chest, I turned to face the front of the room, reading the board. Well, I would have read it if there was actually anything on it. It was completely blank, as if never used. Maybe there was a projector or something of the sort; that was absent as well.

"Miss Ride?" My head snapped back to the teacher, eyes widening as I realized it was no longer him. Well, not completely. Light brown, white spotted wings took over most of the front of the room. Sitting completely still, I was shocked. Frightened almost, by the man in front of me. The man with wings.

Stuttering, I said, "Wha- what. This, no, this is impossible. You can't, it's, no," I stood, shaking so badly I almost can't stand. Scooting my chair back, I try to move around my desk, but a hand on my arm stopped me. Looking down, I see dark skin, not completely black, but tan. Thick, strong fingers holding me back. Finally looking at their face, it was the one from the hallway. But they never came in the room, they didn't follow me, right?

"Please, stay," these words stopped met. So quiet, so, unnerving that I decided I would listen to them. Sitting back in my chair, I scooted over to allow the person to sit as well. They were gone.

A hand laid itself on my shoulder, causing me to look over my shoulder. _It's okay_, they mouthed. I calmed, looking back at the teacher who's wings were still spread out. "Now you can see that I won't hurt you. These students trust me, and some are like you and I as well," he said. I began to panic though. He knew, they all knew, they knew who I was, what I was. What I am.

I stood again, running while making sure no one could stop me this time. Opening the door, I ran into a solid body. Male, obviously, kind of thin. "Whoa there, you okay?" He said, looking slightly to my left.

I smile formed on my face, him being the only one to ask me that today, even though it's not in the context people would normally ask me for. "Um, yeah. I think so, well, I will be," I said. Then I noticed that he had a small patch on his jacket, two white eyes. I understood then that he was blind, which would explain his lack of eye contact.

"Are you going back in? I know Mr. Rayne can be a little, overwhelming. He was when my brother and I came here. But he'll be the one you can talk to about anything and everything. Even the things the 'normals' wouldn't really understand," I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he meant by 'normals'. "You're raising your eyebrow aren't you?" he asked, as if knowing even though he couldn't see me.

I backed up, my back hitting the wall next to the door. "Uh, yeah I guess I was. I, well, don't know what you mean by normals. I'm totally normal," I said, rushing my words, hoping to escape soon enough.

He smirked, tilting his head as if listening to something. "You wouldn't be here if you were normal. They never would have let you in, never would have put you in his class either," he said. I stopped to think, as he wasn't wrong. My aunt did tell me that this was a prestige school, even with its high amount of students, they let few people in. There weren't really very many people in that class either.

"You aren't anywhere close to being normal, and you know that," he said. "Just come back in with me. Trust me," he said, holding out his hand. I hesitated, him being a total stranger. I knew his name though, he was nice. But the guy I had met earlier, I trusted him fully and completely. His name was completely unknown to me.

Stuttering while taking his hand I said, "O-Okay." He felt around for the doorknob to the door. Finding it, he turned it, pushing the door and pulling me behind him.

Mr. Rayne turned, stopping whatever he was saying to look at us. "Glad to have you back, now please go take your seats," he said as my head was downcast, looking at his shoes.

While walking towards my seat, I keep my head down, not wanting to see the amused faces of my new classmates. I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm, pulling me to face the body. I kept my head down until fingers touched my chin, my head snapping up to meet his. Green, dark, dark green. No golden flecks, no hints of different colors inside. Just green.

His head tilted to the side again, his grip not tightening on my chin. I stood my ground, refusing to give in to this man. A stranger. Even if he is like me, it doesn't matter. I'm not normal and I hate myself for it. I'm a freak, even my brother and mother always thought so. No, they never said anything like that to my face, but I heard them sometimes talking about me. About how they thought about taking me to a specialist for a surgery. I never really knew what they were talking about, being too young. By the time my brother left, I still hadn't figured it out. What this 'surgery' was supposed to be.

I never cried when I heard them talking about these things. When they called me a freak, a child, sometimes even a monster. I couldn't react, worried of disappointing my mother. I wanted to be different for her. Be the daughter she wanted me to be.

She's dead now, and I'm stuck at this school with a weird ass teacher still holding my chin. Staring at me as if I were something special. I'm nothing special, just freakily different. His thumb started rubbing back and forth on my chin, sweeping downward to barely brush my throat. I wince, my body starting to curl in on itself once more. "Oh no Max, don't do that," he said, his other hand going to my waist, sliding around to my back. Pulling me forward only slightly, straightening my back. Leaning in closer to my face, I begin to panic. Staying still though, my heart raced.

I blew out a breath when he moved around to whisper in my hear. "They can't see us, nor hear us. Just let go," he said. My breath caught once more, his lips barely touching my ear.

So I let go in the only way I knew how when male is that close to me. Raising my knee, I made contact with his private area. Number one rule of dealing with girls when you're a guy: Don't get too close.

He grunted, his body hunched over in pain. I stepped back a few feet, trying to distance myself. "Do not touch me without my permission. Ever," I said, turning my back to him. Walking back to my seat, I stand beside it, waiting for him to recover. "Now bring time back. Too long and their minds will need reshaping, that's too much of a hassle," I said, an authoritative tone to my voice taking over.

He looked up at me, surprised as well. I had never been much of a leader, but I was never just a follower either. Sticking to myself when I knew I could be around others. Few people got through my barrier. My mother being one of them. Most didn't accept me for what I was, so I stayed by myself until I knew how to control myself, hiding what I was so no one would notice. Though here, i feel as if I can be anyone. I can be myself.

"You're quite powerful, a natural born leader," Mr. Rayne said, finally being able to stand straight.

I shook my head, not really getting how he could already know that. "I may be, but I won't lead. I don't need to," I said with conviction. I was needed to be a leader. People may think they need me as a follower, but they're wrong about that as well. I can do well on my own, and I belong to no one.

"Start time again yourself then, if you're so worried and all," he said, a slight smirk overtaking his face.

I raised my eyebrows, not exactly up for the task. It was never something I had tried before, and the only time I had really tried I only managed to slow it down, but not for a long period of time. Less than a minute, forty seconds at best. "You know very well I am not capable of that yet," I said, shaking my head back and forth. "You do it, or I make you."

His sly smirk turned sour, obviously not enjoying being told what to do by a teenage girl. "A young leader you are," he whispered, not even caring if I heard him.

Slowly everyone started moving again, first the people in the front, moving from row to row towards the back. Within roughly fifteen minutes everyone was moving at a normal speed, Mr. Rayne talking again as if he had never stopped. Well, I guess he hadn't.

This place, this school. It's all so strange. My teacher has wings and can stop time, a student can disappear within seconds, and a blind guy walks as if he can see perfectly.

I couldn't tell I felt welcome or alarmed by all these different people.


End file.
